Previous mobile scientific measuring platforms have been piecemeal, “Frankenstein” units with no integration of “clean,” continuous, consistent, and redundant power systems, let alone systems for providing or ensuring the collection of pure, uncontaminated samples. These platforms have been plagued by condensates in sampling lines, not only compromising the data collected, but polluting the sampling line, and by introducing condensates in to the mass spectrometer or other scientific equipment used. Additionally, previous mobile scientific platforms have used conventional fossil fuels, like gasoline and diesel, which further and dramatically complicates data collection and analysis. Combustion products from burning these fossil fuels in proximity to and collected in the sampling line and other scientific equipment contaminate the data collected. In addition, previous platforms have required constant operation, sample collection, and data interpretations by scientists with PhDs, on site. As a result, improvements can be made to existing mobile scientific measuring platforms.